Patent literature exemplifies an anti-skid device for tires in which anti-skid bodies having U-shaped cross-sections are fitted therein with a tire of a car. That is so-called fit-in type. Two or more anti-skid bodies are arranged in the circumferential direction of the tire so as to be connected with one another. The two or more anti-skid bodies are attached to the tire in a circular fashion. When the anti-skid device is detached from the tire, the anti-skid bodies are disconnected from one another thereby to be released from the tire.
Each of the anti-skid bodies having U-shaped cross-sections has a crossing part that crosses the ground contact surface of the tire, an exterior part that is along the outside surface of the tire, and an interior part that is along the inside surface of the tire.
The exterior part of the anti-skid bodies is provided with a contact member that contacts with the outside surface of the tire. The interior part of the anti-skid bodies is provided with a contact member that contacts with the inside surface of the tire. The contact members are configured capable of changing their positions in the width direction of the anti-skid bodies and in the axial direction of the tire. The anti-skid bodies are configured capable of increasing and decreasing the distance in the width direction of the anti-skid bodies between the exterior-side contact member and the interior-side contact member, i.e. the inner width. The inner width of the anti-skid bodies is adjusted depending on the width of the tire.